<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sunday Night by melissaxsupergirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24557707">Sunday Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/melissaxsupergirl/pseuds/melissaxsupergirl'>melissaxsupergirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Supercorp Smut Book [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:20:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>668</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24557707</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/melissaxsupergirl/pseuds/melissaxsupergirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a Sunday Night and it's date night. But Lena got stuck at work and forgot their date. So Lena decided to give her girlfriend a pleasure night in return.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Supercorp Smut Book [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774984</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sunday Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercorp/gifts">supercorp</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm sorry if this sucks lol. I'll try to improve.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lena's G!P</p>
<p>Lena had just gotten home from L-Corp. When she entered Kara and her apartment,she saw a half asleep Kara waiting for her with a romantic dinner setup.</p>
<p>"Kara? Babe?"</p>
<p>"Lena? Is that you?"</p>
<p>"Yes, its me babe. I'm sorry I completely forgot our dinner. Sorry if I kept you waiting. Is there anything I could do to make it up to you?"</p>
<p>"Yes, there certainly is."</p>
<p>Kara said leaning in to kiss Lena's soft pale neck</p>
<p>"Ahh! K-Kara! Take me to our bedroom!</p>
<p>Lena said ordering Kara. Kara obeyed and used her super speed.</p>
<p>"Lena, are you sure you want to do this?"</p>
<p>"Yes! Yes! I am sure I want you to fuck me Kara!</p>
<p>Kara then nodded and started to suck on Lena's soft spot. Kara was satisfied when she heard Lena moan her name. Kara placed her lips to Lena's while taking off her and Lena's shirt. Kara squeezed one of Lena's breasts which lead her to moan, Kara took this opportunity to insert her tongue in Lena's mouth. They were exploring each others mouth.</p>
<p>Lena unclasped Kara's bra and flipped them so that she was now on top. Lena started to kiss Kara's neck whlie pinching her right nipple. Kara moaned Lena's name when Lena started to suck on Kara's soft spot. Lena kissed down and stopped when a hardend nipple was in the corner of her mouth.</p>
<p>Lena then licked Kara's left nipple, she thought teasing her girlfriend would be fun. Kara then moaned but she was kinda upset that Lena was teasing her.</p>
<p>"Lena! Stop teasing me!"</p>
<p>Lena liked it when Kara was begging for her to be fucked by the Irish woman. Lena gave in and sucked Kara's nipple while trying to unbutton her girlfriend's skinny jeans. Lena stood up and started to unbutton her Gucci pants and Kara was even more needy whe she saw the bulge in Lena's boxers.</p>
<p>"Like what you see Miss Danvers?"</p>
<p>"Very much, Miss Luthor."</p>
<p>Kara threw her pants across the room and pulled Lena in their bed. Kara immediately ripped the brunette's boxers and licked her lips. She then griped the hard cock and started to suck on it tasting the pre cum of her girlfriend.</p>
<p>"Mmmm! Kara keep goin- AHH!"</p>
<p>Kara kept going until finally Lena came in Kara's mouth.</p>
<p>"You're turn." Lena said smirking at the blonde superhero</p>
<p>Lena started to kiss Kara's inner thighs then down to her legs and up again. She stopped when she saw the wet spot in Kara's underwear. Lena quickly took off the superhero's undrewear and starred at the view infront of her.</p>
<p>"Lena please! Fuck me! HARD!" Kara screamed</p>
<p>Lena looked at Kara's eyes for permission, the blonde nodded at her girlfriend.<br/>Lena took this signal and sucked Kara's clit. Kara started screaming Lena's name, pushing her hips in Lena's mouth.</p>
<p>Lena had enough and brushed her cock in Kara's pink small pussy.</p>
<p>"You ready baby?"</p>
<p>"Yes so fucking much! Now fuck me hard Lena Kieran Luthor!"</p>
<p>Lena nodded and pushed her long, thick cock into Kara's small pussy. She started slowly and didn't push it in all the way. She only wanted Kara to feel pleasure not pain.</p>
<p>"Push it in Lena, I-I can take it." Kara said struggling to form words</p>
<p>Lean obeyed her girlfriend and pushed it all the way in which lead Kara moaning.</p>
<p>"You okay Kar?"</p>
<p>Kara nodded to let Lena know to keep going. Lena absolutely loved how Kara's small pussy stretched for her cock. Lena started to quicken her pace while her girlfriend was a moaning mess. She kept doing this while getting faster.</p>
<p>"AHH! LEE! I'M G-GOING T-TO CUM!"</p>
<p>"Me too Kar!"</p>
<p>They cummed at the same time, Lena licked their cum. They were breathing heavily. Lena layed beside Kara and started to kiss her, letting her girlfriend taste both of them.</p>
<p>"I love you, Lee."</p>
<p>"I love you too, Kar"</p>
<p>Lena spooned Kara and they both fell asleep naked in each others company.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>